Fazendo a Diferença
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Em seu primeiro grupo de alunos para treinos no santuário, Nala se pergunta se poderá ser uma boa tutora. Será que poderia azer a diferença para algum daqueles meninos e meninas? Geração difícil de jovens, mas sempre com aqueles com quem nos identificamos, quem pode fazer a diferença na vida de alguém? Dedicado a três meninas que fizeram a diferença na minha.


Gostaria de dedicar esta Fanfic a três meninas que fizeram a diferença em minha vida neste ano, e de quem nunca esquecerei. Vendo pelo lado positivo, pelo menos aqui temos facebook...

Espero poder vê-las no futuro! T_T

**Fazendo a Diferença**

Nala não sabia o que encontraria, depois de tantos anos lutando contra o mal, sendo uma guerreira e, antes disso, uma discípula, se tornar mestra era algo muito novo, muito confuso. O que ela poderia ensinar primeiro? De que forma era melhor ensinar, será que seus pupilos entenderiam tudo o que estaria dizendo ou mostrando, será que usariam bem no futuro, será que ela faria diferença nas vidas desses jovens assim como Camus fizera diferença em sua vida? Lembrava-se do treinamento com seu mestre, do quanto ele era exigente e duro nos treinos, e o quanto ela aprendera bem com isso, o quanto se tornara forte com suas repetições de exercícios, com sua seriedade, com sua rigidez. Como ele lhe ensinava, era por aí que Nala começaria, ensinando como fora ensinada. Talvez os tempos fossem diferentes e a forma de ensinar devesse ser outra, mas ela preferia começar com o que já conhecia e ganhar experiência para inovar. Mas será que conseguiria ser tão rígida? Camus conseguia, era sua especialidade esconder seus sentimentos, mas uma pisciana como Nala teria de se adaptar um pouco.

Foi com esses pensamentos que chegou em seu primeiro dia de treino, cumprimentou a todos, tentou ser educada, sorridente, mostrar preocupação com seus discípulos, um pequeno grupo de dez, entre meninos e meninas, mostrar que poderia estar ali para o que desse e viesse. Mas era difícil, aquela nova geração estava desatenta, querendo logo ser muito poderosos, usar os ataques mais fortes, querendo logo aprender a retalhar coisas, mas sem antes prestar atenção em como despertar o cosmo, ou em como respeitar a natureza ao seu redor, eles queriam ir muito além. E quando Nala lhes chamava a atenção, estavam sempre muito mal humorados "isso é muito chato", "nenhum guerreiro que se preze fica pensando em como tratar bem as florzinhas. Deixe isso pras meninas!".

Então as meninas ficavam bravas, batiam nos meninos, eles saiam correndo feito doidos, um chutava o outro e logo estavam todos brigando e reclamando. Porque o fulano me chutou, o cicrano puxou meu cabelo, o beltrano pegou meu bracelete, eu não quero fazer nada dessa chatice, eu quero é explodir logo alguma coisa. Até que Nala ficava histérica e mandava todos ficarem quietos antes que ela mostrasse neles mesmos o que era um golpe de verdade. A coisa é que nenhum deles ali sabia o que Nala já havia feito em sua vida, e os comentários estavam sempre perto de:

- Que nada, uma baixinha magrela com essa cara de bondade falando em respeitar as flores e formiguinhas? Ela deve ter conseguido a armadura porque é amiguinha da Athena! Não deve saber é nada.

Nala se segurava para não mostrar para os meninos o que era nada. Às vezes voltava frustrada para casa, pensando em como podia ensinar crianças que achavam que podiam ser os donos do mundo.

- Que cavaleiros teremos se eles só pensam em ser logo fortes e nunca no respeito e na justiça?

- Calma, Nala – tornava Hyoga, sempre muito compreensivo – As coisas são assim mesmo hoje em dia. Os meus garotos também são difíceis, mas temos que tentar. Quem sabe no meio deles não tem pelo menos um que possa se tornar um verdadeiro cavaleiro ou amazona?

- Não sei, não... Pra mim eles estão mais é para futuros espectros, que Athena nos proteja disso tudo! Só querem saber de poder, nunca de respeito. Isso é mais difícil que lutar contra os Deuses...

- Hahaha! Se eles ao menos soubesse que você derrotou Deuses talvez ganhassem seu respeito.

- Não quero que me respeitem porque derrotei Deuses! Quero que respeitem a todos igualmente como partes desse mundo em que vivemos! Todos merecem o mesmo respeito, Deuses, humanos, bebês, idosos, ricos ou pobres ou qualquer pessoa e ser vivo. Se me respeitarem e lá fora desrespeitarem outros porque não são o que eles acham que é grandioso, então não terei feito nada que preste como mestra!

Ela estava emburrada, como uma criança contrariada, Hyoga achava esse jeito dela engraçado, ele sorriu e a abraçou, afagando seus cabelos.

- Calma... São crianças. Tenho certeza que algumas ali vão acabar entendendo o recado. Você se lembra de como Athena lhe pareceu da primeira vez que a viu?

- Uma riquinha mimada e arrogante?

- Pois é... E olhe para ela hoje. Às vezes até esses moleques pentelhos que acham que podem ser donos do universo dão concerto. E além deles deve haver pelo menos um que possa prestar atenção aos seus ensinamentos. Além disso, acho que nós vamos perceber que a maioria deles não está indo bem porque simplesmente não é o melhor caminho para eles...

- É... Também acho. A vida de cavaleiro é muito difícil. Nem todos vão querer seguir isso, eu imagino. Não acho justo forçar todos esses meninos a treinar sem saber se essa é a coisa certa para suas vidas...

- Quando eles mesmos perceberem que não é o que querem, eles mesmos vão buscar seus próprios caminhos.

O fim do ano estava chegando, os mais espevitados dos alunos continuavam como sempre, correndo, brincando, tentando um ser melhor que o outro em disputas e brigas eternas e sem sentido, atrapalhando e reclamando de todas as formas. Mas havia ali alguns que mostravam ser diferentes. Um garotinho, um dia, havia chegado e dito: "Mas, mestra, eu nem gosto de lutar... Eu sou pequeno e fraquinho. Eu até podia treinar e ficar forte, mas não gosto disso. Eu queria muito ajudar, mas em outra coisa."

- E do que você gosta? – perguntou Nala sentando-se ao lado dele no canto da arena de treinos.

- Eu... Gosto de ler. Gosto muito de livros e de histórias e mesmo que não esteja lendo gosto de ficar olhando e mexendo em livros.

- Ótimo! – a criança se assustou, pois estava pensando que Nala ficaria triste de saber que ele não gostava de seus treinos. – Você não precisa gostar de meus treinos, é seu jeito de ser. Eu já sei de um lugar que você vai gostar muito.

Ela não disse mais nada, deixando o menino confuso, mas no dia seguinte não pediu que ele fizesse os exercícios pesados: "faça só o básico para se manter saudável" – disse ela, e o menino ficou até feliz com os exercícios básicos. No fim do dia, o chamou para acompanhá-la, e o levou até um lugar bem longe de onde treinavam. Ele nunca havia estado ali, era uma alameda de oliveiras que levavam a um enorme templo de mármore branco em estilo grego antigo, as pilastras todas decoradas em floreios parecidos com folhas e desenhos gregos de homens e mulheres com pergaminhos e penas, lendo ou debruçados sobre mesas a escrever. Ele estava ficando maravilhado. Quando entraram, uma senhora de óculos e cabelos branquinhos presos num coque veio sorridente cumprimentá-los.

- Ah, lady Nala, então este é nosso menino?

- Sim senhora, acho que ele gostará muito de ser seu aprendiz.

E ali Nala entregou o menino à bibliotecária e historiadora, ele a abraçou e disse que ela não se arrependeria de tê-lo trazido ali. Anos depois, se tornaria um grande pesquisador das histórias atenienses e do Santuário de Athena, reuniria centenas de documentos antiquíssimos e de enorme importância para o conhecimento dos cavaleiros e de todos os que se interessassem e, claro, nunca lhe faltara boas leituras.

Sabendo agora que sua tutora não ficaria ofendida em saber se seus alunos não gostassem de treinar, outras das crianças vieram lhe dizer que havia outras coisas que prefeririam fazer de suas vidas. Assim, uma garota pediu para ser aprendiz de curandeiro, e se tornaria uma grande médica, imprescindível para um local onde cavaleiros estavam sempre em batalhas que os deixavam tão feridos. Outra demonstrou sua paixão pela culinária, ficou conhecida na cidade de Atenas por fazer os melhores pães e bolos da região, e outro garoto disse que seu sonho sempre fora ser ator de teatro. Tornou-se grande dramaturgo e resgatou obras da Grécia antiga fabulosas, suas peças eram sempre muito bem vindas e esperadas no Santuário.

O que faltava à maioria dessas crianças era alguém que os instruísse, que os guiasse, não para um lugar específico, que o professor resolvia como meta, mas para o lugar que seria o melhor para cada um. Eram meninos e meninas sem família, como costumavam ser os acolhidos pelo santuário, não tinham pessoas que lhes ensinassem certas coisas. Infelizmente alguns acabaram fugindo, outros cresceram e se tornaram soldados do santuário, agora mais maduros, e podiam entender um pouco mais porque Nala se preocupava tanto com o respeito que deveriam ter com tudo que fazia parte do mundo. Afinal, eram mesmo apenas crianças que, naquele momento, estavam ser rumo.

Mas havia três crianças ali que chamavam a atenção de Nala, três meninas com quem se identificava, com quem sentia ter coisas em comum. Elas sempre prestavam muita atenção em suas explicações, faziam os exercícios da melhor forma que conseguiam, vinham lhe perguntar sempre que tinha dúvidas. No fim do ano, pareciam se sentir ainda mais próximas, elas lhe perguntavam sobre sua vida, lhe contavam seus anseios, seus gostos, mostravam coisas que estavam aprendendo a fazer, jogos, roupas que almejavam um dia vestir, quando pudessem ter uma e fossem maiores, lugares que queriam conhecer, sonhos que tinham, dificuldades que sentiam. Aquelas meninas se tornaram importantes para Nala, mais que discípulas, mais que amigas, algo entre a relação que ela tinha de adulta com crianças e delas com sua própria parte criança.

Naquele fim de ano, Athena chamou Nala e as três meninas para uma pequena audiência em seu templo. As três estavam muito eufóricas, ninguém nunca era chamado para o templo de Athena, muito menos para falar com ela. Era um mistério o que poderia estar para acontecer. Athena, porém, queria parabenizar a dedicação delas, e avisar que, visto que estavam indo tão bem, já estariam prontas para uma nova etapa de seu treinamento. Ao findar-se o ano, seriam mandadas para outros locais no mundo, para serem treinadas por cavaleiros de ouro.

- Não que Nala não seja tão poderosa quanto eles, mas eles possuem muito mais experiência em treinar cavaleiros. Além disso, preciso de Nala para encaminhar os que chegam novos ao santuário, como fez este ano.

Ficou assim decidido, Sora estava a caminho da Espanha, onde treinaria com o cavaleiro de capricórnio, Ayame seria enviada para o Tibet, em Jamiel, onde treinaria com o cavaleiro de Áries e Mitsuko iria para Rozan, na China, treinar com o cavaleiro de libra. As três olharam chorosas para Nala, que se segurou com todas as forças para poder sorrir para elas, afinal no fundo estava orgulhosa.

- Que privilégio, meninas! Vocês vão treinar com os mais poderosos dos cavaleiros de Athena. Quando voltarem poderão estar mais fortes que qualquer um aqui.

- Mas e você, Nala? – perguntou Mitsuko.

- Oras, eu continuarei treinando novos pivetes, como Athena disse.

- Não vai sentir nossa falta? – disse Sora um pouco emburrada.

- Que besteira! É claro que vou, já estou com saudades! Mas vocês não podem perder uma oportunidade dessas. Vão adorar seus novos mestres, eles são demais!

- A gente podia levar você junto... Vamos ficar todas separadas agora... – Ayame reclamava.

Nala olhava para as três, que eram grandes amigas, estavam tristes com a separação, ela também estava, mas tinha de se mostrar forte e madura para dar exemplo. Então sorriu novamente.

- Não se preocupem, a vida é assim, muitas vezes temos que nos separar de pessoas de quem gostamos muito e isso é triste. Eu já passei por isso também. Mas se isso é para nosso progresso, então temos de seguir em frente, porque amigos de verdade, nunca se separam, por mais que estejam longe. Olhem para o céu, as estrelas estão infinitamente longe, mas sua luz é tão forte que consegue chegar até nós. Se nossa amizade for assim forte, então a luz dessa amizade chegará aos nossos amigos, esteja onde estiver. Olhem para o céu todas as noites e se lembrem de que não estão sozinhas, eu estarei olhando para as estrelas e me lembrando de vocês.

Elas se abraçaram com força e seguiram seus caminhos, sentindo muitas saudades no início. Nala cumpriria sua promessa, pois sempre se lembraria delas. Não sabia se, algum dia, se encontrariam novamente, se elas voltariam para o Santuário no futuro, mas torcia para que sim. Não sabia se havia feito a diferença na vida daquelas meninas, mas sabia de uma coisa, com certeza: As meninas haviam feito diferença em sua vida, e estava muito feliz em tê-las conhecido.

- / / -

Tradução dos nomes (em Japonês):

Sora (céu)

Ayame (flor de iris)

Mitsuko (criança de luz)


End file.
